Allegiant Epilogue Continued
by awesome-aish-2000
Summary: WARNING: do not read this if you haven't read Allegiant yet. Set in the newly established city of Chicago, a bit more than 1/2 a year after the Allegiant Epilogue takes place, this fanfic is for all of you readers out there who felt like crying after reading Allegiant. It focuses on how Tobias is trying really hard to mend himself ang get on with his new life, after losing Tris.
1. Prologue

TOBIAS POV

_I wait on the steps of my old abnegation home until I see a petit, narrow girl, with bright blue eyes, and hair that glints gold in the sunlight. As she walks up the stairs, she grins. "Tris", I say, as she wraps her arms around me. "So..." she says whilst following me into the living room," missed me, huh?" A faint smile plays at her lips." Well, I guess you could say that..." I smirk. "Tobias-" she starts, and reaches out to take my hand in hers._

_That's when it happens; I glance over her shoulder to see a dark figure lurking in the shadows behind her, holding a wicked knife pointe__d at me, __just inches from the back of her neck. Tris must see the sudden panic in my eyes as her eyes flicker up to mine, confused. I open my mouth to warn her, but the shadow man chooses that precise moment to try to stab me. At that moment, I think she realises. She glances over her shoulder, and then surprises me by darting in front of me.__"TRIS!" I want to scream, "TRIS, MOVE!" But I can't. My lips move but fail to produce any sound. Horrified, I watch the knife pierce her neck. I try to reach out as she slumps to the ground, trembling in pain, but my arms and legs feel like wet cement. I am glued to the spot. I flail around, but it's no use. I'm helpless. I want to reach out and hold her; I want to promise her she'll be alright. But I'm forced to watch as she lies there in a pool of her own blood. Every minute; every second, is absolute agony- for me and for her._

I should have protected her, but I failed to. Three years ago, in the bureau, I should have known that she'd take Caleb's place and sacrifice herself for everyone else. My Tris, my selfless, beautiful Tris. Gone. All the times I watched her get shot instead of her family in dauntless simulations. I should have known that the Abnegation in her wouldn't ever let her brother die in front of her own eyes. Not when she could do something about it. All the things she did for me; she loved me and trusted me, but I failed to keep her alive. Tris is gone and it's all my fault. I failed her. I failed. Failed.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - TOBIAS POV

I jolt awake with her name on my lips. "T-t-tris" I sob, "Tris, come back to me. Please don't be dead, Tris- I really, really need you." My shoulders shake and shudder as I unsuccessfully try to stifle my sobs. Tris has been gone for around 3 years now, and there's nothing you can do about it, I tell myself. But I feel like I have a gaping hole in my chest where my heart should be, and its ripping me apart from within. Of course, time has dulled the pain, but it still remains- and always will, I realise. They used to call Tris my girlfriend, but I felt like she was much more to me. I felt like she was a vital part of me, possibly even my heart. Tris always brought out the nicer, kinder parts of me and without her, I'm no one; just the shell of the person I used to be. I've never been able to go a single day without thinking about her, in the past 3 years or so... Even when I'm asleep, nightmares of losing her constantly haunt me in my dreams.

The moment I open my eyes, I find myself looking into the piercing blue eyes of the girl I failed to protect. It's a carefully-framed photograph of me and Tris on top of the Hancock building, near the zip wire, balanced precariously on the edge of my bedside table. I manage to finally stop crying. My face is pressed hard into my rumple blue pillow, and my hands are tightly clenching the worn-out fabric of my comforter. I am such a mess. My grey t-shirt lies in a crumpled heap at the foot of my bed, and there are wet patches on my pillowcase. I sigh as I drag myself out of bed, and arrange the pillows and the comforter like Marcus taught me. On my way to the bathroom, I pass a long wall mirror. I catch a glimpse of my own reflection and wrinkle my nose in disgust. If someone like Evelyn or Christina were to pass by, they'd probably run away screaming.

I close the bathroom door and peel off my clothes before standing under the shower. I turn on the faucet and jets of ice cold water drench me. For some strange reason, everything seems to hurt today; my head, my heart, my lungs. I turn up the heat until the water burns on my skin and turns it pink, hoping it will wake me up. After a while, I give up. I still don't feel right. I slip out of the shower and frantically towel my hair. I look up to check the time and find that I'm running late by 15 minutes already. Damn! I throw on a random pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt, step into my shoes, and sling on my backpack. Oops! Almost forgot lunch. I quickly nip back to grab my lunch and lock the door to my apartment. I take the stairs two at a time and drive out of the car park in my sleek silver sports car, a gift from Evelyn before she came back to Chicago.

As I pull into the car park, I realise how seriously late I am. My manager, Mr Green, is totally going to kill me! I quickly scan my ID card to unlock the door and silently sprint down the left corridor, to my office room. There's a long desk with a black leather chair behind it. I plop down into the revolving chair and stow away my backpack in the small metallic locker beneath it. My computer is already switched on and a bundle of papers sit on the other end of the desk. I reach out to take my black folder from the shelf and find a strange orange file, two times thicker, in its place. 'Must be a new assignment to type up', I think. Oh, well...

When a new Chicago was first made- freed from its former system of factions –no one really knew what to do. So, as time passed, we came up with a new system of governing. We divided Chicago into five equal regions and elected a group of 5 main people from each region to represent it. All five groups of representatives come together to help make decisions on how our city functions. I ended up becoming the central leader's assistant, and have been for the past year or so. Initially, George Wu had asked me to help train police force for the Chicago Public Safety Department but after all I'd been through at dauntless guns just reminded me of how Tris died, and it was too much of a unpleasant reminder from my past. I decided I'd just stick to what I'm good at – computers and security.

Anyway, the point is, I'm stuck here, typing up an endless series of codes and numbers. Some days its security codes to grant different clients access to various places but sometimes it's to keep people out of places. Today, I'm typing up postal codes of different locations, and the residential addresses of people who have just migrated to Chicago. I have to register them into the government's computerized system of recording so that we can allot them new homes, apartments or office buildings. After we list-out some suggestions the migrant gets to choose a place of his/ her choice to settle in.

-PAGE BREAK-

The file I'm typing has a good 500 documents left and I'm hoping I'll be done by this afternoon. Its lunch time already and I've hardly got a 150 pages done. I really have to stop zoning out. I think I'll take have lunch. I zip to the cafeteria, grab some coffee in a flask and eat my stale homemade sandwich. Not very appetizing, but I don't really care these days. If Tris was here, she'd probably be laughing her head off at me. Tris. Everything I think about always comes back to her. If the weather is nice – blue sky, blue eyes, Tris's blue eyes. Every time the train speeds past me, I can't help but think of all the times we've jumped of a train. When Evelyn or Christina put an arm around my shoulder, all I can think of is how no other embrace will feel the same as Tris's arms around me. I see her everywhere. In pretty things; in selfless acts of kindness; in brave or clever people. But most of all, I see her in Caleb and Christina. The brother who betrayed her- who she died for, and her best friend - whose life she changed; who changed her too. When I look at Christina, I can't help but see all the qualities Tris saw in her and understand why she chose Christie to be her best friend.

As much as I hate to say this, I have to try and move on without her. For her. The abnegation in her wouldn't want to be the reason I can't get a grip on myself. I sigh and put my head in my hands. I'm just so pathetic. It's nearly 8 o'clock and I'm far from done. My neck is cramped, my wrist hurts and my fingers are tired from typing. I think I'll call it a night and go home.

I slip into bed and pull the comforter over head. It's been 2hrs since we had dinner and Zeke, Shauna, and Christina left. I feel like I'm made of lead. I know my body is tired but my mind just won't let me go to sleep...probably dreading the nightmares. I close my eyes desperately hoping to go to sleep but hoping not to at the same time.

-PAGE BREAK -

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_What the...? _Ring ring! Ring ring!_ Ugh! Leave me alone! It takes me a while to recognize the sound – the land-line telephone. My first instinct is to bury my head under my pillow and ignore it, but the rational part of my mind nags me to answer the call. People don't usually call this late unless it's pretty important. I roll around and pick up the telephone receiver.

"Hello, its Tobias Johnson" I say, still half asleep.

"Tobias? It's really you?! OMG, Tobias, I'm coming-" The voice on the line sounds hoarse, desperate and feminine. Yes, definitely a young woman or a girl.

"Wait, what? Who are you?"I interrupt.

"T-t-tobias, I'm still alive." I can hear her panting.

"Oh, y-you don't recognize me? Tobias, it's me, Tr-" Suddenly, the strange voice stops. Confused, I tap the receiver. "Hello? Can you hear me" I call and get no response. The line is dead, leaving a strange pang of pain and longing course through my body. That voice – it was so... familiar. From some reason, it's like I've heard this voice a thousand times but never want to stop hearing. The pain, the longing, the sense of déjà vu, and the feeling that I've heard it frequently in my dreams... it all reminds me of someone- someone it hurts to think about; someone I really care about. It reminds me of... Tris. Yes, Tris. But how could that be? It can't be her. Tris is gone- isn't she? What if she's not? What if_- no, no, stop it Tobias! _I tell myself. There's point in imagining things. Besides, its 2 am – really should get back to sleep. I'll deal with this in the morning.

**A/N: I know you probably thought the chapter was really boring, but that's coz it was supposed to be. I'm trying to portray how boring Tobias's new life is. Please don't let this discourage you from reading. I promise the next chapter will be much better.**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – TOBIAS POV

I wake up to the sound of the alarm. The alarm? From when do I sleep till the alarm rings? I usually wake up earlier than the alarm due to nightmares. Oh, yes, that's it. Nightmares. Last night I dreamt about Tris watching me from up there; of Tris and me climbing the ferris wheel; I dreamt about how it felt when her arms were around me and my face was in her hair- how..._happy_...I was. Well, that's weird. I usually feel awful when I wake up, but for some strange reason, I feel kind of - how do I say it? – _Hopeful_; like I have a promising day ahead of me.

I smile at the picture of Tris, perched on the bedside table. That's when I vaguely remember someone calling me late last night- someone who sounded an awful lot like Tris. Unsure of whether it was real or not, I pick up the telephone and fiddle around with the settings until the call log is displayed on the screen.

"01:29 – unknown number; Duration – 1 min 33 seconds" I read.

So I _wasn't_ imagining. The call _was_ real. I assume it was a wrong number. But then, the person did know my name, it's just that I didn't know theirs. Who could it have been? What if it was an important call that I missed since the line got cut?

As I puzzle over these questions, I continue my usual routine of getting ready and driving to work. At work, I settle into my usual spot and flip through the orange file, which- annoyingly enough –seems to have acquired another 50 pages or so. Ugh! Cringing internally about the new addition of pages assigned to me, I login to continue the tedious process of typing more codes and registration numbers.

- PAGE BREAK -

I sit down with my fresh flask of coffee and glance at my wristwatch. Just six o'clock and my eyelids are heavy already. The coffee's just making it worse, I guess. I lean forward on my left elbow, slowly sipping from the warm flask. My phone rings and I pick it up. "Hello?" I call. "Good afternoon", says a warm female voice. "My name is Nurse Kathryn Kennish and I'm calling from the Accident & Emergency department of Amity Care Centre. Am I speaking to Mr Tobias Eaton?" she asks. Amity Care Centre? Isn't that a hospital? Why would a hospital call me? Unless something happened to Evelyn or Christina... Oh no...

"Well, yes, ma'am", I answer.

"I'm calling regarding the admission of our latest patient. A girl who looks to be around 18, 19, maybe? We haven't got the age confirmed yet. Her description is: 5"3, slim, blue-eyed, and blond. She turned up around 2am this morning, and the first thing she mentioned was your name and-"

"May I know her name?" I cut in.

"Miss Beatrice Prior" she answers.

The moment I hear her name, I jerk upright, and drop my phone, which barely misses landing in the coffee. What the hell?! Beatrice Prior? Tris? But, how?

"Hello? Mr Eaton? Can you hear me, sir?" I can hear the nurse Kennish calling into the phone. It could be another Beatrice, I tell myself. I take a deep breath, and with a shaking hand, I pick up the phone again.

"Oh, yes, um, s-sorry ma'am. You were saying?"

"She is admitted in ward B. Could you come as soon as possible to our establishment, Mr Eaton? We have some paperwork to be done."

"Yeah, of course Nurse Kennish. I'll be there in 15 minutes" I say. My mind is racing, and although she's dead, I'm desperately hoping that it's my Tris in there.

The moment I end the call, I practically leap out of my seat, spilling a bit of coffee on my lap. I drain the mug in a single gulp and grab my wallet, mobile phone and car keys, before slamming the door to my office room and locking it behind me. I take a right at the corridor and knock on Mr Maynard's door. "Excuse me, sir? It's Tobias Johnson, room 6" I call. "Hmmm… Mr Johnson…come in." he grunts. When I enter the room, he looks up at me expectantly. "Yes?" "Sir, could I leave early today? It's an emergency. I just got a call from the hospital to saying that my girlfriend, Tris has been admitted there. I'll make up for lost time, sir." He considers it for a minute. "Alright. But- your girlfriend, Mr Johnson? The short blond one?" I nod. "I thought she passed away…?" he frowns. "So did I" I reply and shut the door, leaving my manager confused.

- PAGE BREAK-

I dash down the stairs and speed across the streets, driving until the apartments and buildings or either side of me are replaced by fields or brown and green. I spot Amity Care Centre, just off the main road and pull into the nearest parking slot. At the reception desk, I ask the receptionist to the Accident and Emergency Department. Apparently, it's on the second floor.

The A&E department is a busy place, crawling with doctors & nurses, patients and relatives. At the entrance of Ward A, I see a short, auburn-haired lady, dressed in a nurse's uniform, leaning against the wall and holding a clipboard. "Nurse Kennish?" I ask. She looks up. "Are you here to see miss Prior, sir?" she enquires and I nod.

The nurse ushers me in and an attendant offers me a glass of sparkling water. I accept the water and turn towards the nurse. Nurse Kennish points across the ward to a bed near a white plastic curtain. My heart starts racing and I practically run up to the bed. I can see the top of a young woman's head. She's lean with a shock of blond hair on a freckled face –freckles? What? No, no, Tris didn't have freckles. It's not Tris! I feel like crying. My heart sinks and disappointment hits me like a slap across the face. What on hell was I thinking? Tris is dead. Why can't I get my head around that? I shouldn't have kept my hopes up only to be disappointed and hurt again.

Just as I'm turning around, Nurse Kennish taps my shoulder and gestures to the white screen next to the bed. Oh, not this bed, then… "In here, sir" she says. She tugs it open to reveal a pristine white cot with newly washed sheets. In the midst of the sea of white, hooked up to a dozen monitors, lies a small, slumped figure. She is thin and willowy – frail but strong. My gaze travels up to her face and I stop abruptly in my tracks. Wavy bits of loose gold-blond hair reach down past her shoulders. My heart almost stops and I let go of the glass of water. The glass shatters, causing her to wake up. Her eyelids flutter and I can sense the confusion and alarm in her eyes. Then, her eyes land on me, initially surprised followed by something else. She holds my gaze and I find myself looking into bright blue eyes. It's her! Tris. My Tris. Alive. Actually Alive! I don't know how to feel. My breath catches and I feel like I'm drowning but flying at the same time. I can't breathe. "Sorry. I'll be back" I manage to gasp, before I turn around and leave the ward.

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the late update, people. Hope this chapter was better than the last. And please, please vote, comment and give me suggestions. **


End file.
